Over the Moon
by written
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been through a lot together. The war over the summer bothers both of them and the time they shared before. But Hermione's past is still unrolling . . . and nobody understands it yet. Okay, Draco, just be ready to learn a lesson or
1. Chapter One

Over the Moon

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: A female Gryffindor runs out late at night, unaware of the creature watching her.

Hermione Granger

Outside was dark when I started running. The night air around me made my breaths come out in icy gasps. I run often outside of Hogwarts. It's part of what's kept me going these past years.

Right now I've been running about ten to fifteen minutes. I usually run for at least twenty to half an hour at times. It keeps me alive inside and out. Nobody knows I run, but once I almost got caught by Filch. No wait a minute, make that twice.

I start heading back towards school, and start jogging a bit faster.

I remember when Professor Lupin came to teach here. I had to be extra careful of him and also of the dementors that surrounded Hogwarts back then. In that time, I didn't run. I couldn't run. Mostly in fear and the danger I'd be in.

Fifth year wasn't exactly better too. But out of it, I sometimes ran. Enjoying the time I managed to receive.

My pace slows down and I start trembling with cold. It's the beginning of January, so it's suppose to be cold here, right. I tug my sweatshirt I have on tighter against me. I was to lazy to take my coat I've got hanging in my dormitory inside.

In time I finish my run, my cheeks pink from the cold. It's late at night, actually it's early morning, around 1 am. I know I stay up late and it's bad for my health, but it's hard for me to sleep at night.

Quickly I enter Hogwarts, my fears and memories returning to me. I brush a piece of my brown hair out of my eyes. I start to tip-toe silently across the tiled floor, hoping nobody here has seen me or heard me.

Draco Malfoy

I can camouflage very well against the edge of the forest. I am skillful and have been doing this as long as I can remember. I watch carefully and longingly at the female before me. She is panting, her hair flying behind her. Her eyes look onwards as she runs softly over the snow covered ground. She hasn't seen me or heard me before. And I don't think that she ever will. She's too lost in her own thoughts to notice anything else.

I started coming here accidently. Not that I would of wanted to on my own free will. I despise Gryffindors of all shapes and sizes. I've been taught that since I was very young. You can't trust anybody either, but in need of friends there are Slytherins.

But I happened to be watching a Gryffindor and have since the end of my second year. I don't stay long, just enough to watch her run.

One night when I was twelve I couldn't sleep. Not that I can anyways, but this day happened to be extremely unbearable to me. And guess what? In my effort I managed to have my grey eyes wander out the window and over school ground. And they couldn't help but spot the mudblood running down below. I went back to bed that night, questions upon questions about the girl inching into my brain.

Why was she out so late? Why did she run? If I wanted to run, I'd do it somewhere with light. But I suppose she wanted to be alone when she ran. I would of wanted it that way, and it's hard to run outside in the morning, without spotting a fellow school student hanging around.

The next day after day, I caught sight of her again, and sneakily got out of the school to see her. The first time I watched her, I did so behind bushes. I wasn't smart enough then, or maybe not brave enough too, to go into the forest and watch her. But ever since then, I have tried with success to come out and join her. Sometimes I wish to come and run with her, side by side. My only fear is that she'll find out I've been with her all along.

A/N: Yeah, I reposted this chapter. But it was so much for the better. Just one or two changes here and there. If anything else is wrong, you've got to tell me specifically! Please r & r!


	2. Chapter Two

Over the Moon

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: Late at night, two students from Hogwarts are outside jogging. But who is the other?

Hermione Granger

The next day I run again. I have been yearning to escape the holds of Hogwarts once more, to the cold night air. I begin my jog, slow and easy. I wait for my heart to get used to the jog and speed up. My heart pumps and I love the feel of my feet padding the ground, even though they're in sneakers.

Somewhere I hear the sound of an animal hidden neatly in the forest. It sounds lovely, although intriguing to me. It is a new sound I haven't heard since now. The source of the sound is hidden deep in the forest, far away from where I am running.

Today, I have brought my coat. It is much more heavier than my sweatshirt, but its contents are empty. It is much more warmer and buttons around my neck.

Slowly the night air begins to fall down. It sends light snowflakes tumbling through the night. Some land in my hair and on my face. I can feel them fall on my nose and eyelashes.

Suddenly I hear movement behind me, but I ignore it. It's probably a squirrel or some other small animal in these parts. But why do I hear footsteps lightly pressing against the ground? Why do I feel like I'm suddenly not alone. That another human being is out here running as well?

But that's ridiculous. Who would run at this time of the night? Oh wait, that's me.

Draco Malfoy

I've been waiting to come out all day. And now, I'm suddenly running behind a girl I hardly know. It's weird, because she doesn't do anything to acknowledge that she knows I'm here. And I know that she has, I've made a lot of noises following the girl.

But my heart's also beating, and I'm scared she'll hear. Because I'm not used to following just about anything, and it's the middle of the night.

She's probably scared. Maybe she thinks I'm a stalker, which I'm not. Even though I come hear everyday to watch her. It's just that today, I decided to come out in the open and run. And I've never done this before.

Hermione Granger

Okay, girl, calm down. There is a guy following you. Your fast, you can surely outrun him. But am I sure it's a guy, it could be a girl? Okay, then it's a he/she, and that's it. Alright.

Why am I even talking to myself. I turned around and headed back to Hogwarts. My heart was beating fast and hard under my skin and bones. And my breathing was uneven and ragged.

I slowed down to a slow jog and for five minutes I stayed like that. Then I quickly sped up faster and faster, my long legs shooting right in front of me, I was dashing. But the person behind me had a mind of its own and followed. Whoever it was enjoyed the run, and I could hear the person's steps coming closer and closer.

But I was a runner, I had to get to Hogwarts. It was who I was, it was in my veins. I sped a little faster, my sides killing me. I started to get goose bumps from the run, and it wasn't from the cold.

Draco Malfoy

Isn't this a lovely run. I was suddenly startled when the cleverest witch of our year suddenly sprinted all the way back to Hogwarts after such a slow jog. I stumbled on after her, feeling the cold night air upon my naked face.

I knew the girl was fast, but faster than me? She couldn't be. I'd see to that. I started running a bit faster at around the same time she did, and that spooked me a bit I cringed. But it wasn't in a bad way.

And then I ran a bit more and more. I didn't even know why I was running with her, after her. But it felt good. At the moment she kept at the same stride, her breath coming out all at once. Then I beat her.

Hermione Granger

I was so scared when the person behind me caught up to me. I was praying that whoever it was would stumble. I wanted forever more the space between Hogwarts and me would shorten three times the length. So then I'd be climbing up those stairs already.

When I suddenly caught sight of the person who'd been running behind me I gasped. And who wouldn't. Draco Malfoy was the last person I expected to be out with on the school grounds late at night. And he had been chasing me.

A:N: Wow, another reposted chapter. I'll be doing this for a couple more times to fix my mistake I didn't notice before now. :)


	3. Chapter Three

Over the Moon

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: Hermione finally figures out who her mysterious runner is and it's not who she expects.

Draco Malfoy

The expression on her face was absolutely priceless. She looked shocked, scared, and even beautiful all at the same time. That last bit threw me off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," she hissed, her hands on her hips. She had stopped running, since the second she saw me and stood standing before me.

I tried to think of what to say with her beauty surrounding me, and I was at a lost for words.

"Malfoy, are you just going to keep staring at me like that?"

"Um. . .," I said finally coming to my senses. "It's none of your business mudblood what I do." I knew that was lame, but I couldn't help myself.

I watched her face fall and smirked. But really I wanted to comfort her, tell her everything there was to know about me.

"Oh be quiet Malfoy," she said her voice small but loud. "I don't care what you do or what you say. And the next time I run, do not disturb me. I like to be out here by myself." She started jogging back inside Hogwarts, and I just stood there staring at her back.

A small voice at the back of my head, said to go follow the girl. And this time, I listened to that voice. Then I started to run, gaining full speed. When I reached the castle I slipped inside, glad I had my wand with me.

Hermione Granger

Inside of Hogwarts, I felt myself grow weak and tired. My heart was beating fast, thumping madly against my chest. That was the first time anybody ever saw me running, not that I'm positive. Now that I'm older than I started running back in first year, I didn't know this spell that made you invisible from far away. But I only started using it in third year. Plenty of people could of seen me before then.

I moaned in agony, feeling my mouth contort into a grimace. Then I started to walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco Malfoy

I entered Hogwarts, just as Granger started going up the stairs. I didn't react until she was on her fourth step.

"Granger," I whispered, hoping my voice would carry towards her. She looked back, a face filled with disgust stared back at me.

"I'm sorry," I begin walking towards her.

She just stands there looking at me, her eyes big and wide. She shuffles her feet, her hand reaching inside her coat.

"Don't. It's okay. I won't hurt you." Now I'm on the stairs with her. We're only just a foot away.

"What do you want," she whispers into the empty room.

I grin at her though the dark. I suddenly realize how silly this seems. And I place her face in my hands, my heart bursting out with weird emotions gnawing in the inside of my stomach.

Hermione Granger

When Malfoy suddenly took my face and placed it in the palm of his hand, I felt warmth spread through my body and I liked it. I wasn't use to this feeling and I felt my cheeks grow warm. I was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see me.

"You know what I think," he whispered into my ear. I felt myself crumble before him. Why was he making this affect on me? Why not some other girl?

"I think you've been lonely for too long."

And suddenly his lips were on mine. They felt nice like that, and suddenly I felt alive and awake. Even better when I ran so late in the night.

Then he moved his mouth over my neck, planting soft kisses. His grey eyes were shut, his hands over my body. And I let him. It was so weird at that moment seeing my enemy, a.k.a my best friends' enemy kissing me.

Finally after a good minute or two minutes, I pushed him softly away, watching his eyes open surprised. I brought a finger of mine to my lips, glad they could finally move again. And then I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry.' I turned away from him and ran up the stairs, but I don't think he comprehended what I meant.

A/N: How was this chapter? I thought it was sweet, yet innocent. Thanks to all who reviewed so far. :)


	4. Chapter Four

Over the Moon

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: People talk, and someone gets hurts.

Draco Malfoy

The next day I figured Granger would come around to her senses. But I was pretty pissed off she ran away like that. I mean, who runs away from Draco Malfoy. Not some mudblood, that's for sure.

It was a day after I kissed her, I don't even know why I did it. We were just there together on the stairs. I guess I didn't want her to leave knowing I'd insulted her. Which shouldn't really matter, since I do it all the time. But now that I think of it, I don't really insult her as much as I did before. I smiled suddenly as I made my way towards the Great Hall.

Man, I am losing it. Do I have the hots for this girl or what?

This thought lingers with me all the way until I sit at the Slytherin table. There I am interrupted by one of my peers. A guy like me can really get sick of them. All they really do is nag, nag, and nag. They're not real friends. They just act as if they were.

"Draco, why did you take so long? Anyways, you hungry?" Pansy asked me, looking my way seductively. That girl is always trying to get on my good side. And she's not even that pretty. The only reason I hang out with her, is because she's a Slytherin.

"On the terms I am hungry," I say, grabbing a toast and spreading marmalade onto it. My thoughts switch back to Hermione Granger who suddenly enters the room.

"You okay Draco?" Millicent said, turning towards me. Why did I have to go and sit next to these dunderheads?

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said biting into my toast. "Why, do I not look okay?"

She blushes and mumbles out. "No, you look fine. It's just . . .Who are you staring at?" Pansy spits out bluntly.

I choke on my toast. Did she notice me looking at Granger?

"What do you mean," I finally ask, my eyes burning into her brown ones.

"Um," she said flinching. "Oh, nothing. It's probably my eyes." She coughs and turns away from me. I sigh, and finish up my toast. This is going to be a long day, I thought.

Hermione Granger

"Hermione, you have a lot of bags under your eyes. Do you sleep much?" Harry asked me concerned. We were at breakfast and Harry happened to sit right next to me.

"As much as I can, I do. Thanks for noticing, but I think I've always had bags since I was young."

"Really? I never noticed."

That's because you don't pay enough attention, I thought. "Well, if you wanna know, it's pretty hard for them to go away," I mumble biting into a sausage.

"Well, okay then." Harry looks at me unconvinced. But just like me, he has bags under his eyes. But not as much as mine. He gives me a small smile, then starts up a conversation with Neville, who's across the table from us.

I sigh in relief, glad he didn't continue the conversation, because I wouldn't know what to say.

Draco Malfoy

Later that day, I get ready to go to bed. Pretending really. I get under the covers just as I hear Crabbe and Goyle start to snore. But Nott, another friend of mine is wide awake. He's extremely weird, but okay. I peer out from behind the covers as he slowly gets ready. Then a few precious minutes past by and he's in his pajamas. And now he's tugging at his blankets. I wait for several more minutes until he's asleep.

Stealthily I get my blankets off of me, change my clothes, and am racing down the stairs in no time. Although quietly. Suddenly I stop in my tracks, my breaths coming out quicker than I'd expected. I notice two shadows ahead of me. I watch their mouths open and close repeatedly.

"Draco's been acting full of himself lately," a voice says, which I recognize as Millicent's.

"What do you mean," a voice I trace out to be Pansy's.

"This morning I caught him looking at Granger-"

"What? But-"

"Shush. You're always doing this Pansy. Let me talk first and do not interrupt! Anyways," continued Millicent in a breathy voice. "Do you think he might even like her?"

"No! Not a chance. Not my Draky poo," Pansy said outraged that Millicent had even asked her. I cringed at that ridiculous nickname. I wasn't even dating her at the moment, but she always acts as if she does.

"And why not Pansy?" Millicent urged, her voice growing louder by the second. "He's certainly not dating anyone right now. And Granger-have you noticed how pretty she is Pansy?!"

Pansy looked at her perplexed, her mouth wide and open. "Oh shut up!" she finally managed to cough up looking ill. "You don't know a thing! Your making this whole thing up." She looked ready to cry, her bottom lip trembling.

"Am not," said Millicent hotly. "Why don't you go and ask Draco yourself. I'm sure he'd never looked at her as if he ever wanted to kiss her," she added in sarcasm. "Then answer me this Pansy Parkinson. How come a lot of boys are asking Granger here, and not you. You know you're not pretty!"

The last sentence hit a nerve. Pansy started crying, her eyes welling up with tears. "You bitch!" she screamed in her face, then stomped away. But not before slapping her across the face.

Millicent stood there, angry and violent. A minute late she followed Pansy's footsteps, her hand attached to her left cheek.

A:N: Sorry about the swear! It just fit right. If it offends you, please tell me so. Thanks for all your reviews! I enjoyed reading them very much. :)


	5. Chapter Five

Over the Moon

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: Draco finally manages to get outside, shocked at what he sees.

Hermione Granger

The night air tugged at me as I ran outside, my face shiny with tears. My nose was runny, my face already red and blotchy. I hoped Malfoy wouldn't come today, like he had yesterday.

I ran fast into the night, stumbling along. All I could think of was how I screwed up my life so badly. How could they all see me? A girl who is yet the smartest witch of her year. Someone with brown bushy hair. Someone like me. But that was only the image they saw. They didn't see my life that I lived at home. They didn't see how names hurt me, even though I was in Gryffindor. They couldn't see. No one can.

I finally stopped and broke down on the damp grass, holding my knees to my face. I gazed at both of my wrists, sticky, red, and wet.

I'm only a sixth year, what will happen by the time I'm in seventh year? Both my parents want the best for me. They know I'm smart. But then again they are the least of my troubles. They're kind and considerate. And that's why I love them.

I don't even know why I cry like I do. Is it because I'm lonely? Now that makes me think of Malfoy with his troublesome words. Suddenly I remembered why I was out here, and pulled out my wand.

"Disinvisablelium," I croaked, pointing my wand at myself.

I feel myself glow for a second from the spell.

Draco Malfoy

After I watched Pansy and Millicent's cat fight. I quickly got out from the Slytherin common room. I was a bit late for today's running, I'll admit. I don't know why I even bother to come out anyways. She's certainly not someone Father would want me to be friends with. But still, he's in Azkaban, so that doesn't entirely matter.

Suddenly I reached the Great Hall, blindly reaching the huge double doors. I try opening them, but they're locked.

"Alohamora," I stammer quietly, jamming my wand at the lock. It clicks softly as I pull it open instantly. Soon I'm out and about, the coldness hitting me. Why couldn't Granger just run when the weather was warm?

I climb down the stairs, my eyes scanning the grounds. But it's pretty hard to see, considering how dark it is. But the moon's on my side, and soon I spot a brown bushy haired girl sitting on the grass. She's a few yards away from me, and I notice that her body's heaving.

My footsteps spring towards her, my heart aching for the girl. I hear her snuffles and hear how silent the world really is at this moment.

Hermione Granger

"Granger," says a soft masculine voice. "What's wrong?"

I gaze up at the silver grey eyes of Malfoy's. My eyes suddenly welling up with tears again.

"Go away," I manage to croak, too weak to attack.

"No," he says firmly. He bends down and sits next to me. "Something's bothering you."

"Why do you care," I snap. "I'm just a stupid little mudblood to you!"

"No your not," he says quickly, but quietly.

"Hello?! Is your brain turned off or something. I am a Gryffindor, you are a Slytherin," I say, slowly pronouncing each word. "We do not get along. We are enemies." I peek out stubbornly through my arms, careful for him not to glimpse at my wounds.

"So what?" he says boldly, peering into my eyes. "It's not a fact and things can change. People can change. I kissed you yesterday, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

I blush, opening my mouth like a fish, but no words registrating.

"If you're thinking, it's probably just about yourself," he says his eyes glittering. "If you cared at all, you'd stop crying and talk to me civilly. Your just a person as am I. I don't care much about what houses we're in. I just do what I bloody hell want."

His arrogant face stared at me willing me to say something back. Already he's made me feel like I've disappointed him, and myself.

"I'm sorry," I finally mange to say, after gulping."But, it's just way too confusing these past few days. I've just learned I'm being watched from someone I've always thought as an enemy."

He smiles at me, his eyes finally showing kindness and warmth behind them. "I suppose so. But you'd probably think that I'm a stalker when I tell you this."

"What?"

He looks into my eyes seriously, and I can tell he's going to choose his words careful.

"I've watched you run almost every day that I can possibly find to," he pauses studying my already redden face. "Since we were both in the second year, nearing third."

My jaw drops open. "Are you serious? Why would you do something like that?"

He looks away pulling at the green grass beneath us. "I dunno. I was young back then. We were all innocent . . . carefree . . . Anyways, I guess I've always known . . . that I liked you. Well, somehow deep inside . . . Pretty much physical attraction or whatever."

"I just looked out of the window one day and saw you running. The next day I went to investigate. And then after that, I found myself coming day after day. Week after week and so on."

I can't believe Malfoy is telling me this. I absolutely can not. Right now it feels as if my brain is malfunctioning. And now I feel dizzy and weak, really, really . . . .

A:N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everybody who's reviewed, you all rock!


	6. Chapter Six

Over the Moon

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summery: In the beginning Granger and Malfoy share a few innocent kisses. And it seems all they do is run. But that's just half of it. Hermione's past slowly comes back to haunt her and Malfoy's the only one who can save her.

Draco Malfoy

"Granger! Granger!" I feel panic rising up in me. "Are you . . ." my voice faltered into the dead of the night. Suddenly I feel very alone and scared.

Thinking of what to do, thinking of some sort of spell that could help me, I clutch onto my wand. Suddenly I yell out the first spell that comes to mind. "Watria Consciden!"

My wand's pointed at Granger's face, and a good sized amount of cold water spills from the end of my wand, wetting her. A couples of seconds pass, and still she hasn't woken up. The next thing I know, I'm slapping her lightly across the face, but to no avail does she respond. Now I'm becoming desperate, but I'm only glad for the fact she's still breathing.

And now I'm sweeping the girl into my arms and thinking for the best route to get to the Hospital Wing. I just hope I'm not too late.

Without much force, her arm lightly hits me across the face, smearing something wet and sticky against my skin. I look at her arm, suddenly realizing there's blood dripping. I make out several deep cuts on her wrist and soon find much more on the other. My heart is pounding, and I find it hard to breath.

I take another look at the blood and race towards the Hospital Wing.

Hermione Granger

I open my eyes just a tiny bit, and watch the rays of the sun hitting me. I feel warm, my eyes glancing out of the window.

That's when I notice I'm sitting on a white bed, and when I open my eyes wider. I finally realize that I'm not in my bed, and that I am actually in the Hospital Wing.

My eyes scan across the room, ending upon the shape of Draco Malfoy. I feel my heart beating loudly against my chest and I shut my eyes tightly, not believing the circumstance I'm in. My mind wanders to the last thing I did. What did I do? Malfoy probably was there, if he was here with me now , well I'm assuming since. . . . .

Suddenly flashbacks of what happened, rummages through my mind, giving me a huge headache.

The first thing I see is total blackness, which suddenly evolves into lighter images. Then I recognize it as the outside of Hogwarts. I hear footsteps approaching, and I remember that I'm crying. The footsteps turn out to be Malfoy's, when I recognize him talking. We chat for a bit, and I remember being stubborn with him.

What surprised me the most, was the information he told me about himself. I felt shocked and embarrassed then, feeling my cheeks grow warm.

And now the images start to fade, one by another, and I remember listening to the silent. Nobody's talking and I felt exceptionally dizzy and faint.

My eyes snap open and I realize it must have happened then. The reason I came to where I was, and Malfoy had watched it happen. He had been there to witness it.

Draco Malfoy

After I feel Granger's eyes linger over me for a few precious seconds, I suddenly feel so much relief sweep through my body. It refreshes me, and I give my head a little shake.

I start to stand up from my position on the chair, making sure I'm making as little noise as I possibly can. I don't want Mrs. Promfrey to suddenly come bustling back into the room. Even though, she told me to tell her when Granger was up and about. But I know that'll have to wait for the time being. For now, I need a private chat with that girl over there.

Hermione Granger

My eyes widen as I notice Malfoy coming over. I was glad my eyes were open so I could see them. Considering if they were closed, I wouldn't have realized him coming towards me.

Briefly my eyes look past him, enough to notice his messy hair's not slicked back as usual. I could feel a smirk coming on, but I ignored it. I wanted to figure out what the deal was. Why was I here in the Hospital Wing? Where were Harry and Ron when I needed them most?

Draco Malfoy

I went to one side of Granger, pulling a chair over. I looked at her face, resting my eyes on her questionable chocolate brown eyes. Her left eyebrow was raised, which surprised me, since I never noticed she could do that. And I copied her, stunning her even more.

"Why am I here?" The first words out of her mouth stayed with me and I realized she didn't really know.

"You don't remember," I asked, aware of how Hermione looked early in the morning. Her face was unwashed, and her brown, bushy hair was extremely tangled up in a bunch. When she noticed me staring, she started flattening it with her hands. I watched her cheeks slightly redden as she spoke.

"No . . . Unless you can possibly tell me," she said coolly, resting her hands together. "What happened anyways? Am I sick or something? How long have I-"

"Hold it," I said, doing a gesture with my hand. "That's too many questions for me to answer and I'm not up for it. When Madam Promfrey comes around, she'll tell you all you need to know. But you've been here pretty long Granger. Actually, two and a half days mind you."

She stared at me, her eyes widening with disbelief. "Then what happened?"

"You tell me, but keep it low. I don't want anybody-"

"Oh please Malfoy, just spill it. Why am I here?" Her eagerness got the better of me and I cleared my throat before I replied.

"Just look at your wrists," I mumbled, although loud enough that she'd catch wind of it. I watched her eyes harden for a second, then look down at her cuts. They were bandaged, and I was surprised she hadn't noticed them before. When she finally looked up, there were tears in her eyes.

A:N: Hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review and thanks for everybody's support! :)


	7. Chapter Seven

Over the Moon

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summery: In the beginning Granger and Malfoy share a few innocent kisses. And it seems all they do is run. But that's just half of it. Hermione's past slowly comes back to haunt her and Malfoy's the only one who can save her.

Hermione Granger's Past

_When I was younger Mom and Dad were always away and left me with the next door neighbor to be taken care of._ _The guy was a tall man, well built, and very handsome. He lived alone and was good friends with my parents, relying on him on emergencies._

_But my parents didn't know better enough, because if they did I would never have gone over his house in the long run. _

_One day, Mom and Dad were set to go off to an All-Dentists convention where they'd meet others who specialized in Dentistry of all kind._ _The older adults agreed to send me off to our neighbor, a.k.a. Mr. Treit, who we've known ever since we've moved next to him._

_I was eight and a half then and very innocent for my age. I've been over Mr. Treit's house before, just a few times with my parents, so I wasn't really nervous. I watched from his porch, waving good-byes to my parents who drove off. He smiled at me afterwards, and asked me if I wanted to go in now. I sort of shrugged, glad I'd brought one of my books along for the journey. I told him I wouldn't mind reading until my parents returned._

_He told me that was silly, shaking his messy brown hair, squinting from the sun._

"_That's silly Hermione. We've got the whole days to ourselves, mind you. Let's just go inside and spend it doing something you can't normally do, okay?"_

_I tugged at my hair, thinking of what he meant. "Sure," I replied looking at him._

"_Great. Now how about we grab some ice cream? You hungry," he asked standing up and walking inside his house._

_I followed suit, clutching onto my book as I walked inside. _

_His house was big, very nice and clean. I heard from my parents, that he was a tad rich, and only worked when he wanted to, which didn't happen a lot. The last time he did, was well over a year ago, when he became bored with his lifestyle. It had been three years since he bought the house. As for me, just a little over two years._

_We wandered into the kitchen, and he asked me what kind of ice cream I wanted._

"_You like chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla?" he asked watching my expression._

"_Just vanilla would be fine, thanks," I added._

_Five minutes later I was licking vanilla ice cream and watching tv in the living room. Mr. Triet was sitting in a chair across from me, staring at me with thoughts flickering through his mind. He made me feel uneasy, with his blue eyes watching me so intently. I shuddered inside, not used to this sort of treatment._

"_What do you want to do next?"_

_I licked at my ice cream again, before replying. "I dunno, watch tv I guess."_

_He studied me, and told me when I finished my ice cream to meet him upstairs in his bedroom._

"_It's gonna be alright," he added. "We're just going to play a game. Just you and me." Then he got up and left me, giving me a wink._

_I let my eyes travel back to the t.v. unsure if it really was going to be alright. But then I calmed myself down, remembering Mom's words._

"_Don't worry honey. Dad and I will come back to get you right after it's done, promise. You're a smart young lady and I expect you to be extra nice and do everything Mr. Triet tells you to do. He's a nice man, you know that. Now be a good little angel and I'll bring you back a souvenir, okay?"_

_Mom's face peered at me, concerned, trying to stay humble with her leaving me alone with our neighbor._

_I nodded and hugged her, inhaling her sweet smell of honey and mint. She looked at me and smiled, giving my hand a squeeze. I knew I'd be alright then, this wasn't the first time she left me to the aid of a friend._

_I snapped myself back to where I was, slowly finishing up my ice cream. When I was done, I shut the t.v. off and edged myself towards the stairs. I felt vulnerable to command this guy's will , dragging myself slowly. When my eyes caught sight of his bedroom, which was easily to recognize, since the door was thrown opened, my eyes widened at how big the room was._

"_Come on in Hermione. I've been waiting for you," greeted Mr. Triet happily and gestured me over to where he was. He surprised me and I walked in numb. He closed the door behind me without a sound._

_I watched as he walked over to a small table, revealing a digital camera. _

"_Are we going to take pictures," I asked hopefully, my voice sounding oddly strange. Then I remembered I'd left my book downstairs. Damn it, I thought hastily looking around._

"_Of course, we'll take pictures," he replied brightly. "This is our first game. Now take your clothes off."_

"_What?" I said stunned._

"_Take off your clothes Hermione. You don't want me telling your parents do you? That their child wouldn't even follow a simple task for me."_

_I stared at him numb, my eyes widening. I started to undress, feeling his cold eyes sweep through my body. When I finished he started snapping pictures of me, telling me to pose one way. _

"_Good . . . Good," he kept muttering under his breath._

_I felt like it was a dream through the whole process and I wanted to wake up. I could feel tears coming, but I held them back. I wouldn't show this man satisfaction._

A:N: Okay, so maybe Hermione's past wasn't good. I'll be writing another chapter like this. Cause now I'm going to give you guys a break just for a while. Please r & r! :)


	8. Chapter Eight

Over the Moon

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: In the beginning Granger and Malfoy share a few innocent kisses. And it seems all they do is run. But that's just half of it. Hermione's past slowly comes back to haunt her and Malfoy's the only one who can save her.

Hermione Granger's Past

_The next few weeks, then months, then years passed by quickly. Two years later I was ten and a half. That's when the cutting began._

_I was over Mr. Triet's again, and this time I had to go like I've done a few times each week. He'd make up excuses to fool my parents and everything. They were all smiles, telling me how good it was for me to visit the lonely guy. Yeah, he must of been really lonely._

_"Welcome Hermione," greeted Mr. Treit, but by this time insisted on calling him "Mark" when my parents weren't around._

_"Hello," I murmured tonelessly as I entered his house. Now I didn't think this man's house was all that. Sure it was huge, and neat. But so was mine._

_Inside the locked house, he grabbed my arm twisting it so that it hurt. I bit my lip, tasting blood. I felt myself get numb from the pain. He'd never harmed me before now, I thought in my haste._

_"Let go of me," I screamed, hitting him with my free elbow. Mr. Triet let go of me imediately, then he started coming at me again. He took both of my arms this time and started twisting them._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing," he sneered looking viscous. He had lost his kindness act a long time ago when I threathened to call the police._

_"I-uh . . ." I trailed off. I lost my focus then, and started apologizing. _

_"Sor-Sorry Mr. Tri-Triet. Sor-Sorry. I wa-wasn-t thi-thinking," I stammered._

_"Yeah, well. I'm not up for sorry's Hermione and it's Mark. Today you've begun hitting me. What am I suppose to do no-" Before he could even finish the sentence, he let go of me and slapped me across the face._

_I quickly started to run away towards the door, my eyes leaking drops of tears._

_"HERMIONE!" Mr. Triet bellowed from behind. "Come back here now!_

_"No," I thought. But once I thought them, I heard myself saying them out loud. "I'm not coming back! I'm never coming back!"_

_But I was too late, and a huge shape jumped on top of me knocking me down. I was knocked out soon afterwards, and when I woke up I was covered with brusies. _

_Later that day, I sat down on my bed feeling really uncomfortable with who I was. Who was I anyways? Am I a girl who lets some guy walk over her? Well, I guess I was and that made me cry._

_I started to look over my body, feeling brusies on my stomach and on my back, where I knew my parents couldn't see._

_Suddenly my eyes wandered across a scissor on my bedside table and I got to wondering. What can I do with a scissor._

_And with that thought led to several more thoughts. And eventually started my cutting._

Draco Malfoy

Granger was freaking me out. I came over here expecting a nice quiet talk. But nooo, she has to start drifting off to sleep and I think she's having a nightmare now.

"Granger," I whispered. "Wake up!"

But she just responded by twisting and turning. I was about to leave, when she sat up straight knocking the wind out of me.

"Huh," I thought raising an eyebrow.

Her face was ghostly pale and she kept shaking violently. She grabbed my arm, and I could tell how cold she was. I tried to shake her off, but Granger's a stubborn jackass and won't let go.

"I hate you Mark," she spat out bitterly, her eyes cold and hard.

"Who's Mark," I thought.

"When I get my hands on you its over. I don't care what you do anymore. I'm sixteen now and I'm so much more stronger than I was before. Oh, and what's that Mark, you don't care either? Bullshit!"

Hermione let go of my arm and laid down on her bed drifting off to sleep. And this time she snored lightly, a smile playing at her lips.

Confused I began walking away, my eyes still on Hermione.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

I looked away and caught sight of Potty and Weasel. Weasel looked ready to kill with his wand held ready at hand.

"Oh, you think you're so tough Weasel.," I said smirking at them. "Well . . ."

"Well, what you better do is keep away from Hermione if you know what's good for you." That Weasel boy is always like that, always high tempered, his emotions visible.

"Well, if you didn't know, if I hadn't saved Granger, she would of been long gone buddy-"

Without warning Ron tackled me to the ground alongside with Harry. But on the other hand Ron started punching me, but Harry pretty much tried to keep Ron away from me. No such luck though.

"Bloddy hell Weasel," I cried blocking his attacks.

"What-did-you-do-to-her," he grunted, trying to grab my hair.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

All four of us stopped what we were doing and whirled around to face Madam Pomfrey, her face livid.

None of us answered and I'm sure none of us wanted to.

"These baboons," I said getting up. I started to wipe the dust off my cloak "Are too immature for their own good. They think I'm responsible for Granger's wounds."

"Why of course not," she said sympathetically, striding over to my side.

"Potter, Weasley, I expected better from you. You two will be hearing from Professor Dumbledore soon. And Malfoy, I know you didn't harm Ms. Granger here. But when Granger wakes up, I'll be happy to tell her how much you've visited her."

"What?" Harry and Ron's mouth's dropped. This is so not my day, I thought.

"Never you two mind. Now off you three, or there'll be detentions for you lot!" She turned away, muttering," Children don't understand the beauty of things today, do they?"

By this time Ron and Harry were up and very unhappy.

"This is all your fault Malfoy," said Harry fixing his crooked glasses. But I hardly heard him or anybody for that matter. All I could of was Granger. I couldn't wait until we could finally talk to one another face to face.

A:N: OMG! I'm really sorry for those who got confused with the story with switching pov's. I didn't realize that you guys couldn't see the stars and swirley things I put, so I reposted the chapters. And again I'm REALLY, REALLY, SORRY! And this fic is also posted a bit late, because I had to write the chapter over at the last moment. My uncle deleted it and also chapters nine and ten. Now they're all gone, and this time it's being written differently.


	9. Chapter Nine

Over the Moon

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: In the beginning Granger and Malfoy share a few innocent kisses. And it seems all they do is run. But that's just half of it. Hermione's past slowly comes back to haunt her and Malfoy's the only one who can save her.

Hermione Granger

"Ms. Granger, here. Drink this up."

I woke up feeling groggy, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Oh, hey Madam Pomfrey. Um, thanks." I took the flask and drank it. It tasted foul, but when I finished it I felt refreshed.

"No need for thanks Ms. Granger. Just get better," the old lady said warily before taking back the flask. She gave me a small smile before returning to another patient that had just arrived.

I heard her ask in a panicky voice of what happened and I chuckled from where I was. I couldn't wait until I was out of here.

Draco Malfoy

Bloody Potty and Weasel ruin everything! And why does Granger all of a sudden leave me hanging like that? I bet she was faking so I wouldn't be able to talk to her. Stupid mudblood! But there was something odd about what happened to her though, I'll have to admit. And who the hell was Mark?!

Hermione Granger

I feel so much better now. I hope Madam Pomfrey will let me out. I must'nt be in that bad of condition, can I? I mean years of cutting, couldn't possibly be that bad. But then again, I did loose a lot of blood from the process . . . What the hell was I thinking of anywho? And what does Madam Pomfrey think happened to me? Does she know I did it to myself?

Draco Malfoy

Nope, I made up my mind. Granger is not gonna waste up anymore of my time. I need to get back to my studies and no more look-out for damsel in distress. It's over.

But I knew I wouldn't be able to give that part up. I've been doing it for way too long.

Hermione Granger

"You're free to go Ms. Granger. And please take care of yourself. And no more hanging near the forest you here?"

What is she talking about? "Of course. That was a tricky thing that attacked me," I said all smiles. I sighed inside, glad she didn't know the whole story.

"Good for you. But you're going to have to stay for a little moment though. I've agreed for your friends Potter and Weasley to accompany you."

"Sure, I wouldn't miss it."

Madam Pomfrey disappeared, and I got to thinking about how much I've changed throughout the years. I couldn't wait for Harry and Ron to come get me. There was so much we needed to catch up on.

"Hey Hermione."

I turned around and grinned.

"Hey you two. It's about time," I said half laughing. I embraced the two, giving them bear hugs.

"Nice to see you too," laughed Ron when we pulled apart.

"Come on, let's go. I don't wanna stay here for a long while," I said in a rush.

We laughed as we exited the Hospital Wing. Boy, was I glad to be with my friends again.

Draco Malfoy

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Granger at lunch. She looked genuinely happy too, and I felt a pain of jealously seeing her as a part of the trio once again.

"Hey Draco!"

"Um, hey Pansy," I began sheepishly turning towards the Slytherin.

"Wanna go to Hogs-"

"Uh, sure."

"Really? Why Draco . . ." Pansy fluttered her eyelashes at me and I tried to act like I wasn't sick. And then she kissed me on the mouth. What was I supposed to do? I kissed her back, then pulled out.

"Not now Pansy," I said blushing. I could feel everybody staring. God, this wasn't the time. Why did I say yes to her anyways? You know how many times we've dated then broken up? Plenty of times that I've lost count of by now.

"Um, I have to go somewhere," I said distractedly. "See you later."

"Draco?" she said wide-eyed. God, that reminded me of . . . Nope, I was going to forget about that kid. "Later."

I headed out of the Great hall, my eyes wavering over the student body.

Hermione Granger

I finally got my chance to speak to Malfoy alone. I walked quickly after him with my books in one hand. By this, people would probably expect I was going to the library or something. But well, I didn't really mind at the moment if they did or not.

"Hey Malfoy, can I speak with you?"

I waited by a statue for Malfoy to respond.

"Oh, hey Granger," he said sort of shy. Malfoy, shy? That's a new one.

"Well, yeah. Um . . . well. We never really got a chance to talk. I pretty much dozed off."

"Yeah you did," he admitted. "But-"

"I-"

"You go first."

"Alright. I just want to thank you for everything," I began. I watched as Malfoy turned to look at his feet.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said earlier and . . . well, if you don't mind and I pretty much don't care . . . Ah, you wanna . . ." I could feel my cheeks flush from what I was going to ask.

"What? Forget about all we've done?" Malfoy asked seriously.

"Wha-?" Oh my god! That wasn't what I was thinking of.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Let's just forget about this past week." he saw his eyes perched upon the statue behind me.

"Uh, sure." I kept sliding my body back and forth.

"Well, then. I guess this is good-bye."

"I suppose."

I watched Malfoy leave, striding down the hallway. I pushed my hand up to pull a loose hair piece away from my eyes. I felt something cool and wet. I hadn't realized I'd been crying.

A:N: I swear this isn't the end, but it's almost finished. Yeah, I'll try to post the chapters at quick as I can. Sorry for the delays. And this isn't my best work I'll admit. tell me if I should change it a bit. This chapter kind of went berserk . . . Anyways, please read and review everyone!

Thanks to my reviewers as well. You guys are absolutely brillant! :)


	10. Chapter Ten

Over the Moon

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: In the beginning Granger and Malfoy share a few innocent kisses. And it seems all they do is run. But that's just half of it. Hermione's past slowly comes back to haunt her and Malfoy's the only one who can save her.

Draco Malfoy

Life as I knew it would never be the same. That past week pretty much changed me inside and out. I never knew I could feel this way. I felt a part of me had left me. And I was just an empty shell walking across planet Earth.

But all this was just too confusing for me. I wished I'd never seen Granger or even met her. It was strange how I thought of her at my every waking moment.

_Almost 1 Year Later_

Hermione Granger

Another year of school is coming round and the best part is that I'm Head girl! Yippee!

"You fine Hermione," asked Harry walking by my side.

"Huh? Of course. I still can't believe I'm Head girl."

"Really Hermione," piped Ron. "You are the smartest girl, everybody here knows so and you are amongst all the teachers here, their favorite."

"You're right Ron," I said smiling. "And I can't believe how this is our final year here. I wonder who's Head Boy?"

Both Harry and Ron frowned at me.

"You don't know yet?" asked Harry concerned.

"No, should I?"

"Um, Hermione," said Ron. "You really don't wanna know."

"Why is that?" I said putting my hands on my hip.

"Cause, look who's over there," answered Harry, pulling me around.

"Why are you-Oh," I said.

This was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Of course, Dumbledore would go ahead and choose Malfoy for the job.

Draco Malfoy

I wasn't that strong as I was before summer began and that terrible war aroused. But it's extremely weird how I became apart of it, not that I knew I wouldn't, cause I did. It's just that my role in it and everything . . . Let's just say I won't ever forget it.

_A Piece From the War_

"_Draco, go and fetch that Potter Boy. The Dark Lord tells you know him from afar and could get him easily," hissed Father._

"_What?! Why me? Tell someone else to go that kid!" I yelled angrily. I hated it when he told me what to do._

"_Draco, do not raise your tone of voice with me! Crucio!" My stupid father punished me then, and I could feel my hatred against him grow as he cursed me. When it was over I stared red-faced at him._

_"Your such a bastard," I muttered under my breath._

_"What was that Draco?" he sneered sweetly at me, his hand tightly clutching his wand._

_"I said I'm going, but be rest assured that I'm not promising anything." I snarled walking away._

_"Right you are. Now get going. Be sure to kill that mudblood Granger and that Weasley kid. They're too nosy for their own good. And if you're smart enough, you'll apparate on my behalf."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear you loud and clear." With a pop I was gone and half a second later I ended up on Granger's bed._

Hermione Granger

"Hermione, you alright?," asked Ron. "Ok, Malfoy may be Head Boy and all, but you're Head Girl. If that slimy git does anything to you, you know we're to find us. It's just that, you guys have to share the same place together . . . "

"Really Ron. I don't care and everything. It's just, you know our past . . ." Well kind of., I thought to myself secretly. I only told you part of it.

_A Piece From the War_

"_Malfoy! What the hell?!" I immediately flushed beet red, trying to cover myself up._

"_Don't worry Granger. I'm just on my Father's order's. Where am I anyways?" I watched him look around my room and sighed._

"_Where were you trying to apparate to?"_

"_Look, I'm supposed to find that friend of yours_, _Potty-_."

"_And why do you need him for? And it's Potter Malfoy, if you didn't know any better."_

"_Obviously not," he said smirking. "And that's not all of it. I'm supposed to kill you and that other friend of yours?"_

"_What?!" I cried, my jaw literally dropping to the floor. "You're not really going to, are you?" Was this the Malfoy I knew, well sort of. Before I got to know him. But now he seems different . . . _

"_Granger, I'm surprised at you. You don't really think I'd do it, would I?"_

"_Who knows. One minute you're an arrogant, cocky Death Eater in training. And the next I'm learning to appreciate a certain Slytherin, who just happens to still watch me run, I noticed . . ."_

_Malfoy frowned at me, his cheeks slightly pink. I seemed to have hit a nerve, I thought._

"_First off Granger. I am no bloody Death Eater. That would probably be a definition of my Father though . . ."_

"_Are you sure of that? I could just scream right now and let the Weasleys handle it. They'd probably be more than happy to-"_

"_Enough said Granger. If I go back to my Father, he will-do something terribly bad for you people. Be warned this time Granger, the war has begun."_

"_No,"I whispered. Is what he said true? Well, you never could figure out whether anything that came out of his mouth was valid enough._

"_Yes," he said heatedly. "It's been on over a few weeks now. You're just too innocent for your own good."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"What do you think it means? I've been long over you Granger."_

A/N: Ok, this may seem confusing, but rest assured, I will try to make the story as the summary reads. But yeah, it's a year later and both Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. Tell me what you think, should I rewrite this chanter over again or keep it in the same setting? I won't be mad or anything. I am totally laid-back about the ordeal.

And another thing, I'm not exactly sure how long this story will be, but I plan on finishing it. And what about how I switch the story into war-time position. It's kind of weird, you think? :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

Over the Moon

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: Hermione and Draco have been through a lot together. The war over the summer bothers both of them and the time they shared before. But Hermione's past is still unrolling . . . and nobody understands it yet. Okay, Draco, just be ready to learn a lesson or two . . . .

Draco Malfoy

It was now over a week since I arrived here at Hogwarts and no sign of Granger yet. I mean we have to share the same place, and it's bothering me how I haven't talked to her yet. I need to talk to her about the war and everything. I need to talk to her about Mr. Treit. How I hate that man.

_A Piece From the War_

_I watched her face grow red and she seemed to be really angry. "I don't know what the hell happened to you," she hissed. "But you can't just come in here like you own the place."_

_"And you do?" I sneered at her._

_"As a matter of fact, I do."_

_"What are you going on about? This is Weasel's house, is it not?" I stared at her in disbelief._

_"No," she spat. "This is my parent's house. Just be glad they're not going to be back for a while. I was kidding about Ron and his family. If I shouted, no one would probably hear."_

_I looked at her in amazement. "Wow, Granger."_

_"Now leave me alone, I need to change!" She got off of her bed, with her blanket covering her, besides one part._

_"What's that," I said softly. My eyes swept over a large bruise on her arm._

_"None of your business," she spat. "I swear if you don't leave right now, I'm going to seize Crookshanks on you!"_

_"Wow, I'm so scared," I said in sarcasm walking away._

_"You better be," she called after me as I shut the door._

Hermione Granger

How am I suppose to get past Malfoy if he's right there? This is hopeless. I can't just keep avoiding him. I know he has something to tell me. About what happened over the summer. I wish I could just efface what happened. I really wish I could.

_A Piece From the War_

_I quickly changed into dark blue low rise jeans and a blue tanktop once Malfoy left. Then I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I'd take a shower later when Malfoy left. I'm not taking any chances with him in my house._

_"Are you finished yet?" yelled a masculine voice._

_"Almost," I yelled. I finished applying concealer over my bruises, then joined Malfoy out in the hallway._

_"Are these pictures of you," he asked me when he heard me come. I looked up at the pictures on the wall._

_They were all pictures of me. Some of them from Hogwarts where Harry and Ron would be beside me. Some with Ginny. Others with my mom and Dad. And . . . Mark._

_"Yeah," I answered. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I'm starving."_

_"Yeah, yeah," he said following me._

_Ten minutes later we were seated and eating toast._

_"Is this what you normally eat?" he asked with disgust before biting into a piece of toast._

_"Yeah, or do you want me to get one of your house-elves to come and do you dirty work."_

_"Oh, shut up Granger," he drawled, drinking down a glass of orange juice._

_"Are you going to leave yet," I asked raising my eyebrow. "It's not everyday, a Malfoy comes apparating into your room."_

_"Soon enough. Just long enough that my Father thinks I'm trying to kill you people."_

_"Uh-huh," I murmured. We ate the remaining food in total silence._

_Ding-Dong! "What's that noise," asked Malfoy coming back to the kitchen where I was washing the dishes._

_"It's the doorbell. Do me a favor and get the door."_

_He smirked at me. "So Granger does get visitors."_

_"Whatever," I called as I watched Malfoy leave and open the door._

_"And who is this," asked Malfoy in a polite voice. I chuckled at the sound he was making._

_"I'm here to see Hermione," said a deep male's voice. I stopped what I was doing immediately. I could recognize that voice anywhere._

_"Well, she's busy at the moment," Malfoy answered back sweetly. "And what was your name again?"_

_"Mark. Mark Treit." I could just imagine him at the door, his brown eyes scanning before Malfoy. Wondering who the heck he was._

_"Well, okay Mr. Treit. I''l be sure to tell Hermione you came by. Good-bye."_

_The door slammed shut and Malfoy came back into the kitchen, wearing his infamous smirk of his. "What's wrong," he asked when he saw my face._

_I looked at him. How could he not understand? That was Mark Triet. The guy who's been abusing me. The guy who's been . . ._

_"It's nothing," I said coming back to my senses._

_"Alright then," he said calmly. "I'm gonna just go to your room now."_

_I just shook my head. It didn't matter if he went into my room. He had met Mark. They had talked together. And that was enough._

Draco Malfoy

"Hey, Granger. I've been meaning to talk with you," I said, spying the pretty witch out of the corner of my eye. She looked startled and slowly walked into the room.

"Hey Malfoy," she said nodding.

"Come on. Sit right next to me. "

She hesitated before crossing the room, then sat at the far end of the couch.

"Look Granger. I'm not diseased or something. And could you look me in the eye. It's like you're afraid of me! Are you afraid of me Granger."

"No," she lied.

_A Piece From the War_

_Granger was acting really strange like I must admit. But she sure looks different. I know she's beautiful, too beautiful actually. How could somebody like her be muggle-born?_

_But she always looks fragile, but her bossiness covers over it. Maybe someday I will know. Wait Malfoy, you will not know since Granger is just a mudblood and she's even a waste of your time to look at! But why all this talk?!_

_Before I knew it, I reached Granger's room. The door was closed as I had remembered it I turned the knob with my hand and pushed it open. _

_Her room was neat, and big. How come I didn't notice this before?_

_I walked over to a bureau and looked at the stuff piled on top of it. There was make-up? I didn't know Granger used make-up. But what king of make-up was it? Concealer. What the heck was concealer?_

_My eyes spotted a picture of Hermione. She looks around the age of eight. She's a cute thing, kind of chubby like, but still pretty. It's amazingly weird how muggle pictures don't move. How can they live without magic anyways?_

_Accidentally my hand reaches across a tiny book. What's this? I stare at it with delight, then decide to look at it. Inside there's blank pages, which doesn't really matter. I take out my fateful wand and whisper a spell. It works and instinctively, words dipped with dark hues of green and black enter the pages before me._

_"We," I began. But immediately I was absorbed inside the neat writing, my eyes opened wide, completely shocked. What in blazes was happening to me?_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah, this story has turned out to be so weird. So very weird, although unique. I would love to rewrite this over. Mmm . . . how about next summer by the time this has been successfully completed and I am shaking with happiness? Maybe then, but in the meantime . . .

Thanks to Zimo-devil/paul for his suggestion. I certainly don't want my story thrown off! :)


	12. Chapter Twelve

Over the Moon

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: Hermione and Draco have been through a lot together. The war over the summer bothers both of them and the time they shared before. But Hermione's past is still unrolling . . . and nobody understands it yet. Okay, Draco, just be ready to learn a lesson or two . . . .

A/N: Anyways, thanks for Zimo-devil/paul. I really appreciate what you're doing.

And now the chapter . . . You're probably waiting to hear from Draco right? Fraid not, until the middle. Just know, my charcters may be out of character. At least I think they are. No one can really nail these two together. Come on, we know they won't happen and that Hermione/Ron are the perfect couple!

Hermione Granger

I sucked in a deep breath, cause sitting next to me was Draco Malfoy. There was much to be afraid of him, I mean considering what happened over the summer . . .

"Granger," said a stern voice.

"Yeah," I said becoming rather nervous.

"Look, I just want to get something cleared. What happened over summer vaca-"

That was when I zoned out. I completely avoided his 'talk.' I didn't want to hear it. None of it. Cause maybe he'd remind me of that one person I didn't want to think about. But he happens to have such control of me, It's hard not to think of him. Aside from Malfoy that is.

_A Piece from the Past_

_"Malfoy," I called running up the stairs. "You better not be doing anything-" My voice was caught off short by the sight of my room. It was completely Malfoy-free! I was pretty freaked out. Where was Malfoy then? I searched around, trying the other bedrooms, but I just couldn't find him._

_Ding-dong! That must be Malfoy! But why in the world would he be outside . . ._

_I raced downstairs, and popped open the door._

_"Hello Hermione. Please, please join me at my home. I am so lonely . . ."_

_I stared awestruck. I had been hoping it was Malfoy, and when it actually turned out to be HIM . . . Who wouldn't have acted in my state?_

_"Ah-Ah . . . Mark . . ." I couldn't seem to acknowledge who was there. I mean, come on. I had been so keen to have spotted Malfoy._

_"Mmm. It is true then your parents are gone . . ."_

_"Uh-yeah," I said nodding, too numb with shock to think straight._

_"Then let us be gone then," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me inside my house, while I was still inside. He quickly held onto me, closing the door with his foot, and locking the door._

_"Wh-Where are y-yo-you ta-taking me?" I stuttered as he pulled me away._

_"Up to your room of course," he said brightly smiling down at me. Then he smirked, his brown eyes becoming hard._

_"You're not disobeying me, are you?"_

_"N-No no. N-not at al-all."_

_"Then, come on," he said roughly, his grip tightening._

_"I d-don't wa-wanna," I cried, tugging. I didn't know what was happening? Couldn't he understand I didn't want him here?_

_"Come on," he cried. "Quit acting like a stupid baby," he said his emotions clouding him, letting his anger get the better of him._

_"But . . ."_

_POW!_

_"You know I hate it when you complain," he stated. "And attacking you, doesn't really light me up. So just do what I tell you Hermione. God, you are such a fucking brat." A:N: Sorry about that!_

_I glanced helplessly around the room, slowly climbing up the stairs. I rubbed my jaw softly, it was pounding and it hurt oh so bad. I felt stupid. What was the point of being sorted into Gryffindor, if I didn't even have the courage to stand up to this guy?_

_"Are you coming or what?"_

_"I'm coming," I whispered softly finishing the rest of the stairs. I followed Mark to my bedroom, the pictures of me in the hallway staring at me. A few of them moved since they were shot from a wizard camera. I blinked back a few tears. Was I about to lose my virginity?_

Draco Malfoy

" . . . And I just wann-Granger, are you even listening to me," I cried out in disbelief. I took my hands and shook the girl. She stared at me wide-eyed, fear staring me in the face.

"Are you okay," I asked gently.

"Ye-yeah," she stuttered. "I'm fine."

"Well, you know. You should be thanking me!"

"What?! What in God's name are you talking about!" She said standing up.

"Stop it Hermione. Just come back here and listen to me!"

Slowly the pretty witch slowly sat back in her place.

"Good-"

"You called me Hermione." She stated smiling innocently.

"What's that got to do with anything. So, your name's Hermione. I call you Hermione."

"But you've always called me Granger."

I looked at her perplexed, feeling my cheeks slowly reddening. "But-ah . . ."

"It's alright. I'll call you Draco."

_A Piece from the Past_

_My eyes opened wide as I suddenly realized something very odd. Why was it I was in Hermione's room, but now I'm . . . not?!_

_Weird._

_"Why have you forsaken me God! Is it likely you're a fraud?! Have you not heard my cries?! My pleas I have ached long so, with all these lies! Why haven't you wandered upon me, taken my weight off my shoulder. Certainly you should know I am in need of help for the torment inside is killing me. Let it be that nothing will see. And these marks that have left on me will always be? Will I forever keep my mouth shut and give into this beast? Where is the courage and guidance needed upon such act? Where is the once lifestyle I have ached upon so keenly? Where is the place I once kept upon so freely? Where is the God I have been believeing in so long, it feels he no longer cares for me?! Why in heaven's name have you turned your back on me, letting this evilness come against me? For it seems you have already shadowed me with a sadden life only to please this awful man who understands nothing . . ."_

_At these words I understood I had been threaded into the tiny book, into its ink-filled pages, written by none other than Hermione Granger. I had no clue what the girl in this passage meant. I turned to face the girl, now red-faced and sobbing, feeling the sadness spreading through the room. Her tears touching her cheeks, amazed me. How I haven't cried in years, surprised me that still others could._

_"Hey," I whispered. "Are you okay?"_

_The girl didn't appear to comprehend what was happening and I soon remembered that when times like these happened, they were only memories written down._

_I watched the girl some more, realizing we were still in her house. Probably just in another bedroom. _

_Finally the girl stopped after several long minutes. She hastily wiped away her tears and disappeared off to the bathroom. I followed her, becoming more aware of the fact this must have been near the time I came over her house. Considering a) she looked the same as I remembered, b) nothing out of the ordinary was different with her hallway pictures, and c) uh, well, I guess that's it._

_In the bathroom, Granger washed her face, staring at her reflection. Then she went to get a washcloth at the window. Outside I noticed the same man I had met earlier. And at the same moment he looked across from his house and saw us. Wait, not us, but Granger. Still, he was on the same level as we were It appeared he was in a bedroom, as I looked into the window of his._

_"Hey, Hermione," he called over. "Come over here!"_

_I looked at Granger's expression. She seemed dumbstruck and I wanted to tell her to reply to this guy._

_"Hermione," repeated her neighbor._

_"I-In a second," she yelled putting on a fake smile._

_I frowned down at her. If she didn't wanna go, why didn't she just say so._

_"Good. Meet me in my room."_

_The man's window closed, and in seconds, was covered by curtains._

_"Gotta go," Hermione muttered. "No point not to . . ."_

_I ignored her and followed as she took a key and left her house. She stopped just once to lock the doors as well._

_Outside the bright sun shone bright, stinging my grey eyes. Quickly we went next door, and we were let in, in seconds. Well, I was in the very least by Granger._

_I was careful as we both headed upstairs afterwards. Was it just me, or was Hermione holding back just a bit. She really needn't worry as I watched her bite her bottom lip._

_As Hermione entered the large room, I saw a guy smirking at the girl._

_"Welcome Hermione," he said in a deep voice._

_From there, everything was just a blur. At first I didn't understand why Granger really needed to go in the guy's room. You just don't do that. But then I figured it was alright since they were neighbors after all. But now, things were taking it quite differently than I had expected . . ._

A/N: Ahh! I've been sitting at my computer so long! Anyways, please read and review! Love ya!

I am also anticipating what happens. As you can see, after each person's pov, they tell a piece from the past from their perspective. This was a tricky chapter. You're just going to have to wait to find out what happens next. Thanks to all who reviewed!

And I re-read this over, and it sounds like I exaggerate a great deal. Sorry to those who hate stories written in that way. When I have more time, I'll make sure it sounds right and makes sense.

-written :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Over the Moon

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: Hermione and Draco have been through a lot together. The war over the summer bothers both of them and the time they shared before. But Hermione's past is still unrolling . . . and nobody understands it yet. Okay, Draco, just be ready to learn a lesson or two . . . .

Hermione Granger

I stood up from the couch to leave. I never wanted to come chit-chat in the first place and now it was getting way out of hand. Now we're on a first name basis, what'll happen next?

"Wait . . . Hermione."

I turned around slowly and faced Draco. Was I really going to call him that? I thought, a smile playing at my lips.

"Yeah . . . Draco," I said, my eyes twinkling. Why was I suddenly feeling comfortable when I was with him?

"Okay Hermione," he said, his gray eyes staring into my brown ones. "I don't know what's happening-"

"What do you mean," I interrupt, sitting back down, into 'Indian' position on the couch.

"What I'm trying to say . . . " he continues as I watch him start to fiddle with his fingers, his voice faltering. " . . . . Forget it," he says blushing.

"No, tell me," I urge. What was so important that he needed me to know? I grinned, liking the way he looked when he was embarrassed.

"What I was trying to tell you before. Well, to be honest, I'm glad I apparated to your house, instead to where your, er- friend was . . ."

_A Piece From the Past From Draco's view _

A/N: Yeah, I do know it's Hermione's turn, but I need it to be this way for the story to work. Please give me constructive criticism as well!

_Okay, as I repeat_

_A Piece From the Past From Draco's view_

_"What do you mean you don't wanna," sneered an ugly voice._

_"I-uh-I . . ."_

_I watched Granger struggling against the man, trying to get away from sleeping with him. Her face was stained with tears, as I had remembered earlier when she had cried out to-was it God?_

_The man, Granger's neighbor started to attack her. At one point Granger tripped him, but he grabbed her, and so she fell with him. The two wrestled on the floor a bit, until sometime later, the man I understood to be called Mark? Hey, that rings a bell a bit. Where have I heard of that name before . . . ._

_I snapped out of my thoughts as Granger screamed at the top of her lungs. Afterwards she started to whimper as Mark started undoing his belt. He held it out like a sword, and started beating down on the girl's back. The whole way through, Granger put her fist in her mouth to stop herself from making further noises. _

_The sight in front of me sort of hypnotized me. I wondered why Granger let this man do such harm to her. Even I started to feel my eyes sting, and I haven't felt that for a long time. How could this happen? Didn't anybody know about this? Was anybody going to put a stop to this?_

_Finally it was all over and I was back in Granger's room. I couldn't take it any longer and I started to break down. The confusion and the realization of what happened was too much for me to handle. I didn't know anybody in that matter could live a life more horrid as mine. All my life I thought I had it bad. And now, seeing what Granger went back home to every summer, made my life seem almost like heaven._

_I hastily wiped away my tears and walked out of Granger's room. I was glad she hadn't seen me like that. I would of been way embarrassed, and I hated being embarrassed in a situation that wasn't going the way I'd like it too._

"_Gra-"I croaked, then cleared my throat, my cheeks flaming and tried again. "Granger!"_

_I ran down the stairs, hoping she was in the kitchen as I had last seen her. I called her name again, when I noticed no sign of her. That's strange, I thought. I sat down at the table in the kitchen, wondering if she had left without telling me something. For a few minutes, I debated whether or not she had told me. Or she had simply left so I wouldn't annoy her any longer. It was quiet and really warm, and I decided to go outside then. I noticed earlier that Granger had stone stairs I could sit on, with the sun beating down on me. Suddenly on the way there, I heard a loud scream erupting from somewhere nearby._

_Instantly I thought," Hermione."_

_I sprinted the last few steps, and nimbly closed the door shut behind me. I didn't know where I was going then, but I hoped I'd be able to find her. I needed to get to her, as I know she needed me as much as I needed her._

Draco Malfoy

I could feel myself getting embarrassed and everybody must know by now I hate it. I hate not being in control. I hate not doing what needs to be done and slacking off. But I wasn't so sure this time. I knew my cheeks were turning bright red, but I liked it in some odd way I couldn't quite describe.

"Draco . . . You can continue," said Hermione gently. "If you like." I felt her eyes on me, and I knew she was trying to help. But what I needed to tell her, was too difficult for me to explain. How could I tell her this, when not all the words in the world combined how I felt?

"It's rather difficult for me to explain," I began awkwardly.

She nodded and reached for my hand, understanding what I was going to tell her would take up much of my strength. I nodded with her, wondering what would happen if she didn't return what I was feeling.

_A piece from the past from Hermione's view_

"_Please," I begged. "Just let me go. I'm not ready for this . . . "I sobbed hysterically._

"_You promised Hermione," he spat. "You don't break promises."_

_He twisted my right arm, trying to yank off my tank-top with his free hand._

"_No!" I cried, stomping on his foot, but he just tighten his grip on me. More tears slipped down my face, and I finally stopped struggling and stood still like a doll._

"_That's better," hissed Mark, yanking my tank-top off, exposing my bra and part of my cleavage. He started whistling madly, walking around me and sizing my appearance. I let my mind wander off then, pretending I was someplace better. I became numb, just thinking of it, my eyes shut._

"_Hermione!"_

_My eyes quickly snapped open. Who said that? I felt myself suddenly becoming interested by straining my ears, trying to pay close attention to all the sounds. Who had shouted my name?_

"_Hermione!"_

_There it was again. Oh, if only someone had been really calling me. I probably was becoming paranoid with all the events I had just gone through. I hope it's not Mark I thought, I can identify his voice anywhere. It probably was nothing, but myself willing for this to happen._

"_HERMIONE!"_

_Nope, somebody was definently trying to reach me. Lazily, I tried coming up with other ideas. And then an idea came to me, which would probably save my life._

"_DRACO!"_

A/N: There you go! Here is chapter thirteen. Sorry about the updating process, for I am to blame. I will be updating my other story shortly, for I have been very busy and haven't enough time until now. Okay, I don't hate my story, I'm just very critical over the point it's really fast-paced and some characters can seem over dramatic. And that the flow isn't as well as it should be.

But you know what, I am very very PROUD of this story.

Okay, thanks for letting me get those THINGS off my chest.

And thanks to PaulC and all you other guys! Tell me if you ever want me to leave a response in your review.

Have a good day now!

-written :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Over the Moon

Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own the property of HP.

Summary: Hermione and Draco have been through a lot together. The war over the summer bothers both of them and the time they shared before. But Hermione's past is still unrolling . . . and nobody understands it yet. Okay, Draco, just be ready to learn a lesson or two . . . .

Hermione Granger

I waited next to Draco for the longest time in the world. He was tapping his foot on the floor and I just wanted him to spit it out. I was on the verge of choking him, trying to act as cool, calm, and collected as I could. But I felt a strange sensation hold me back, making my hair stand up and a shiver run down my spine. Somehow I knew that I could no longer escape the couch. I only had time to hear Draco's words.

_A Piece from the past from Draco's view_

_"Hermione!"_

_Finally the reality of what was happening hit me. Fragments of the past flitted across my mind, stirring up random pictures . . . _

_"Hermione!"_

_Images of me watching Hermione run at night. Seeing her crying outside, bleeding the wounds from the inside. I wasn't stupid. Those wounds weren't just normal cuts. I saw her lying unconscious in the Hospital Wing . . ._

_"HERMIONE!"_

_And when she fell asleep when I finally got a chance to talk to her. Telling me some mad thing about a guy named Mark . . . . Mark. I know that name. Hey, that's Hermione's neighbor. She said she hates that neighbor. He's doing something to Hermione! _

_"DRACO!"_

_I snapped out of my thoughts and ran blindly to the voice. Hermione's voice. I don't think I ever even took the time to notice my surroundings, or I would of prepared myself for the bloody scene I'd have to face. And it was as soon as . . ._

_"Ahhhh!"_

_Well, now._

_"Bloody HELL," I screamed in irate. I had done one of the most dumbest things ever. I happened to trip over a rock. And I wasn't even able to catch myself before I hit the bloody ground. Stupid ground. Rotten ground. Ima KILL you!_

_From the fall I suffered a bloody nose, since because of my falling I went tumbling, stopping a few feet from where I was and hitting a tree. _

_"DRACO!" Oh, what the hell, I thought . Even though, my face was cut and bruised and I looked like a piece of shit as if I was in a fight, I was still going to overlook it and find Hermione somehow. Duh, Draco, how stupid can you get? Remember what you just saw in the tiny book? My mouth dropped open at the thought of it. Oh, what the heck. Let me just apparate. On my second attempt, after wandering across a sleeping baby, Hermione and Mark, blah, came into view._

Draco Malfoy

Maybe I was paranoid. Maybe I was just holding back because I knew something big was about to happen. But I just couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. At least not yet.

"Listen Hermione," I said barely above a whisper. "I don't know what the hell is happening. I just don't give a shit anymore. Just believe me when I tell you this. I . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

_A Piece from the past from Hermione's view_

_"Dra-Draco . . ." I managed to break out, my face breaking into a grin. I stopped what I was doing and ran to him. Even though he looked messed up and I probably did to, half naked and all, I didn't care. What really mattered was that he was here . . . God, I couldn't believe I was ever so glad to see him._

_"What the hell is going on," boomed a voice from behind me. I gulped, oops. I forgot about him. I watched Draco's face turn into hatred. Wait a sec, did he understand what was going on? Then I realized he wasn't looking at me. He seemed to be watching Mark quite intensely._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing," sneered Draco grabbing onto my shoulders tightly. I felt embarrassed all of a sudden. Draco shouldn't be here, I thought. But he saved me._

"_STUPEFY!"_

_Immediately I shut my eyes tight and inhaled deeply. Why, Draco seemed to be smarter than me, I kept thinking. Of course I didn't know if that was true or not, but I was a bit out of it at that moment._

_There was suprisingly silence after Mark was knocked unconscious. All I could hear was my uneven breathing, and the warm touch of Draco's hands. Suddenly Draco's masculine voice filled the air._

"_Hermione? Are you alright?"_

_I shook my head softly, trying to retain of what just happened._

"_You saved me," I whispered hoarsely. I felt ashamed then, just before Draco arrived, everything was way out of control. And I had even caught sight of a knife earlier on._

_Draco hugged me, bringing me close to his chest and I wondered briefly, how strong and handsome he seemed, despite his horrendous looks he'd suffered. My eyes fluttered open, and I stared at the ground, shocked and embarrassed._

"_What happened to you?" I chuckled softly, although it was nothing to laugh about._

"_Fell down," came his reply. _

_He tipped my chin back, so that my eyes looked straight up into his. Grey eyes stared back at me. Were they out of pity, I didn't know. It felt like we were connecting in some way. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until he ended it with a kiss, sending shivers up and down my spine._

Hermione Granger

". . . I love you . . . "

I stared at Draco in awe. Did he realize what he was doing? Did he? Cause if he did, he wouldn't be saying stuff like that to me. It wasn't impossible! I was a mud-blood. And he was a pure-blood. Didn't he notice anything of that? Did he notice the different houses we were in?

And just like that words, words from the past flitted across my mind . . .

--------------------------------------------------

"_So what?" he says boldly, peering into my eyes. "It's not a fact and things can change. People can change. I kissed you yesterday, doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

_I blush, opening my mouth like a fish, but no words registrating._

"_If you're thinking, it's probably just about yourself," he says his eyes glittering. "If you cared at all, you'd stop crying and talk to me civilly. Your just a person as am I. I don't care much about what houses we're in. I just do what I bloody hell want."_

---------------------------------------------------------

". . . I just do what I bloody hell want . . ." The words echoed through my brain like a rocket blasting off. Then if Draco says he loves me, then he loves me . . . He loves me!

"I love you too," I whisper softly. I flew towards Draco and didn't stop until our lips met. I didn't care anymore. Draco loved me and that was all that matters . . .

A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah, I didn't update for a long time. Just know, today has been a rough day for me. Please write kind reviews. And I'm not sure if it's over. Is it? Somebody please clarify it for me. Cause then I'll come back and put in, 'THE END!"

May have an epilogue, so stay tuned!

-written :)


End file.
